


Soulmates // Jamilton

by fynnwritesbad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gay, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Multi, Soulmate AU, alex is a bottom, fynns writing, half of it was wrote on a bus, i guess, if i feel like it, im really proud of this, john makes minor appearences, madison is there too, mullette, probably, this was originally posted on tumblr, thomas and alex are soulmates, thomas jefferson and alexander hamilton, you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynnwritesbad/pseuds/fynnwritesbad
Summary: The world is black and white before you meet your soulmate. From the moment you're born, you can't see in any color.Alexander Hamilton is convinced he'll never find his soulmate, until one drunken night he runs into a pretty stranger and can suddenly see colororAlexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson are soulmates and Alex had to find him





	1. Colors

**_The world is black and white before you meet your soulmate. From the moment you're born, you can't see in any color._ **

Alexander Hamilton, now 21, sat alone in the bar by his home. He'd recently moved to New York, only a few months ago. Being alone was something he was used to. Sure, he had his friends, but they all found their soulmates and were living happily in a colorful world. Alex convinced himself that he would never find a soulmate, he'd be alone for the rest of his life. So he spent nights in the bar, drinking until he was numb and couldn't think straight, until the pain stopped and he didn't need to think. Only the would he go home.

3 A.M. and Alex stumbled home in the dimly lit streets, accompanied only by the few passing cars and rats running in dark alleyways. Even this late, he managed to run into another body. One that was tall and muscular. He looked at the dark skinned man, taking in his features. He was tall, muscular, and had an afro of curls on top of his head. Alex didn't think much of the beautiful man in front of him as he strode past him with a soft apology.

The next morning, when Alex woke up, his world was finally in color.

______

Alex didn’t know what to do. He had never seen color in his life. It scared the hell out of him. He looked around his room, at the pale green curtains over his windows, the darker green bed sheets underneath him. The first thing he did was text one of his good friends, Lafayette.

**_Laf: There’s a problem, laf_ **

**_Laf: A major problem_ **

_Lexi: And what is it mon ami?_

**_Laf: My bed is green._ **

_Lexi: Why is this a big deal?_

_Lexi: I could have told you that._

**_Laf: Do you not understand?_ ** **_  
_ ** _Lexi: Alex_

_Lexi: Who is it?_

_Lexi: Is he cute?_

**_Laf: I don’t know who it is, Laf._ **

**_Laf: Come over. I need to talk._ **

The conversation ended after that and Alexander fought the urge to throw his phone across the room. He couldn’t remember one bit of last night. He didn’t remember running into his soulmate, he didn’t remember the look the man had given him. He didn’t have much more time to think before there was a familiar French accent through his apartment.

“ _Mon ami, je suis là!”_ Lafayette called as he walked to Alex’s room, frowning the the sight of the immigrant on his bed in a near-panic state. “Alexander.” He said softly, sitting on the bed. “ _Pourquoi es-tu si fâché, mon ami?”_ Alex calmed almost instantly, the sound of the frenchman’s accent calming him significantly. His mind was racing. His whole life, he was told he’d never have a soulmate. And now the bright colors of the real world scared him more than anything.

“Laf.” Alex said shakily. “Laf, I was drunk. How could I possibly find who it is?” Hamilton looked up at his friend. Lafayette had never seen the orphan more scared and pitiful than he did then.

“ _Mon ami,_ it'll be ok. You'll find them, I know you will.” Lafayette played with Alexander's hair gently, calming him.

“But how..?” Alex whispered. He felt his chest tighten again, and his hands started to shake. “How will I know it's him?” He was panicking again, something he did often nowadays. “It could be anyone!”

The French grabbed Alex’s shaking hands, looking him in the eye. “ _Alexandre, calme-toi._ ” He said, gentle yet firm. Just the right amount to get Alex to stop breathing so heavy. “What do you remember? Who do you remember meeting, or talking to?” It took Alex a minute to respond, trying to dig deep into his mind to find any information.

“I don't remember much. The only person I remember is the bartender. And on my way home, I bumped into someone. Literally.” He looked at his friend.

“Do you not think it could have been him? The man you bumped into?” Lafayette chuckled gently. “What did they look like? Can you remember?” Alex bit his lip, playing with his fingers.

“Tall. He was tall.” He looked at his lap. “And really muscular. He looked like he could crush me with just a finger. And, oh God, he was cute.” He ran his fingers through his hair and looked towards the other man in the room.

“Now that I think about it, he looks really familiar.” Alex spoked quieter now. “I think I've seen him before but.. I don't know.” Lafayette smiled.

“This is a step.” The Frenchman checked his watch, biting his lip. “I gotta go. I promised Herc I'd spend the day with him.” He hugged his friend tight. “Text me if anything new comes up.” He said with a smiled before leaving. Alexander let out a heavy sigh as soon as Lafayette left, laying on his newly colored bed sheets. _This is going to be a long week._


	2. Chapter 2

     Alex paced his room, tugging harshly at his hair. He was stressing out over a man he didn’t even know. One that brought color to his world. He had to find him, had to find his soulmate. He needed to keep his mind occupied, needed to do something. Every time he tried to write, all that could come to his mind were ways to describe his soulmate. His black curly hair, his dark skin. The feeling of him when they bumped into each other. 

     Lafayette was supposed to come over that day and make sure he actually ate properly. He hasn’t slept in days and the only thing keeping him awake was the great amount of coffee he’s consumed over the past few days. He’d go through at least three pots of coffee a day.

     It was already past noon and he hadn’t even received a call from the annoying frenchman. He realized that it had really been almost a week since he last showered, and it was starting to become obvious. He shook his head, gathering clothes before heading to the bathroom. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand before he turned his back to the water and stripped himself. He looked in the mirror at how horrible he truly did appear to be.

     There were dark purple bags under his bloodshot eyes. He had become increasingly skinnier, to the point his ribs were evident under his own skin. He hated how skinny he looked, how weak he looked. He examined his body, biting his lip. 

     He turned away before he teared up, deciding to just hurry up and get in the hot water. He flinched at the original feeling, but didn’t make any attempt to turn it off or change the temperature. He let his mind wander. To the thought of his soulmate. He couldn’t help it. He wasn’t a bad looking guy. Tall, muscular. Pretty much everything Alexander could have wanted in a man. He couldn’t help it if his mind went to darker places.

     His thoughts were soon interrupted by a sharp knock to the bathroom door. “ _ Alexandre!”  _ The familiar French accent rang through the apartment. Alex couldn’t help but laugh.

     “Laf, go to my room!” He called. “I’m naked.” He picked up the bottle of shampoo. “I’ll be out in a minute.” Lafayette didn’t say anything, but Alex could hear him laugh and walk away. He took a few more minutes to wash his hair and body before stepping out of the shower. He dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his hair. He quickly put on the sweatpants he had brought into the bathroom before heading back to his bedroom. Lafayette was laying on the bed, smirking.

     “I’ve got a surprise,  _ mon ami!”  _ He said cheerfully, sitting up. “I’ve found your  _ âme sœur!”  _ Alexander rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed next to is friend. 

     “Impossible. I met him at 3 in the morning, drunk. There’s absolutely no way you could have found him so quickly.” He crossed his arms over his chest with an expression that read disbelief. 

     “Alex, my friend, it’s been at least a week. You wanna know who it is or not?” Alexander rolled his eyes.

     “Fine. But I doubt it’s gonna be-”

     “Jefferson.” Lafayette cut him off. “Your soulmate is Thomas Jefferson. You know, your political rival since you graduated.” Alex could feel his breath get caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

     “You’re kidding, Laf. Please tell me you’re kidding.” Alexander’s heart began pounding so had he could hear it in his ears. Breathing suddenly became harder.

     “ _ J'aurais aimé, Alexandre.”  _ Lafayette’s voice dropped a few volume levels. “He’s gonna be here in 10 minutes to take you out so you better get ready.” Alex shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. “Lafayette you can’t do that.” He complained. “I can’t do that. That’s my  _ enemy  _ for fuck’s sake.” 

     Lafayette pat Alex’s head gently. “You’ll be ok, Lexi.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “He’s really sweet and he even admitted that you were really cute. You’ll like him if you give him a chance.” 

     Alex crossed his arms with a small huff. “If it doesn’t work out, Laf, we’re not friends.” Lafayette laughed softly and pat his friend’s shoulder. 

     “You’ll be ok. Just relax.” He smirked. “Now get ready. Fancy but not too fancy. You’ve gotta look nice.” He hugged Alex once more before leaving.

_ This is gonna be a real long night. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post  
> I haven't been in the best place mentally and school has been kicking my ass  
> I'll be back on schedule soon  
> Hopefully

Thomas was just as nervous as Alexander. He wanted to impress the Caribbean boy, it was his soulmate after all. And he couldn’t embarrass himself in front of the person he was supposed to spend his life with. 

The Virginian stood in front of the door to Alex’s apartment, hesitating for a few moments before knocking on the door. When he saw the short boy, he could have sworn his heart stopped. 

Alexander was dressed in a plain white button up with a blue tie tucked into a pair of jeans, paired with a black belt. It was simple but to Thomas, Hamilton was the most breathtaking man in that moment. “Alexander.” He purred out, holding his hand to him. “You look amazing.”

Alex chuckled. “So formal, Jefferson.” He teased as he took the hand that was offered. “Where will you be taking me tonight?” It felt good to the Nevis boy to finally not be arguing with Thomas, rather just talking like normal people. It was no lie that Alexander thought the man was quite good looking. He really was. He would never admit that out loud though. It was something only he thought and nobody else would ever hear that thought. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, looking up at the taller man. “Never thought you’d be so excited to see someone like me. I thought you hated my guts.”

Thomas took Alexander’s hand in his own. “I do.” He purred as he kissed the soft skin of the Nevis boy’s knuckles. He let out a soft chuckle before leading him out of the apartment and towards his car. “So, how’d you get around to moving to New York? Decided you finally wanted to see me?” He winked. Alex blushed, shaking his head.

“Of course not. It’s closer to where I need to be, that’s all.” Alex smiled up at him. “I have better opportunities in New York then I do anywhere else. Besides, aren’t you glad I came?” He hummed. “You get to see this pretty face in person.” Thomas laughed as they got to his car, opening the door for Alexander. 

“I’ve gotta say, it’s not as pretty as mine.” He teased, shutting the door before getting in on the other side. “You aren’t that bad to look at though.” He started the car. Alexander pouted, looking out the window. 

He was nervous. His heart was racing and he could feel the beat in his throat. Why wouldn’t he be? He was in the same car as Thomas Jefferson, his sworn enemy. The one man in the world he was supposed to hate the most. He was cut out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his knee. He turned his attention to the man next to him. He didn’t trust his own voice at the moment so he hummed softly to let the other know he was listening.   
“Relax, dear. I can tell you’re scared. There’s no reason to be scared with me.” Thomas chuckled softly, looking towards the road. 

“It’s hard,” Alexander began. “You’re pretty much supposed to hate me. If anyone sees us together, both of our careers would be absolutely ruined, Thomas.” He looked at the Virginian, worry plastered on his face. “I can’t afford to lose my job. I just can’t-”

“Alexander.” Thomas spoke firmly, with dominance and power. “We’re going somewhere nobody will see us. Trust me.” He pulled his hand away from Alex’s knee, sighing softly. “You worry too much, Hamilton.” He shook his head. “It’ll be ok. If this date goes public, we were discussing political matters, that’s all. You’ve recently moved to New York and decided that we should meet up in person.” The words seemed to relax Alex. He nodded slowly, looking back towards the window. 

“I’m just nervous. I think the worst of everything, that’s all.” He shifted in his seat. “Where exactly are we going?” He question, tilting his head much like a confused puppy would. 

“This place just opened a few weeks ago. I’ve really wanted to go. I thought tonight might as well be the perfect time.” Thomas purred. “You’ll like it, I’m sure.” He smiled.

Alexander nodded, sighing. “If you think tonight’s the night I’m gonna fall head over heels for you, you’ve got another thing coming. You’re cute, don’t get me wrong, but I need much more than one date to forgive you for all that shit you’ve said to and about me.” He crossed his arms over his chest. Thomas shook his head with a laugh.

“I know, Alexander. I’ve got more planned for tonight.” The smirk Thomas had on his face made Alexander nervous. He didn't know what Thomas had planned, but he was nervous. His hands shook and he didn’t understand why. 

_ But, he trusted Thomas. _


End file.
